


An Ideal New Beginning

by PurpleFlower04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04
Summary: An AU where Fu is dead, previous guardians remember everything, even after passing the miracle box over, and the peacock is returned to one of the heroes anonymously. Emily (Not Agreste) is a guardian in training, and Emily knows as many identities as she does, including Chat Noir's, which they both know. Can she be trusted to give the right miraculous to the right people?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	An Ideal New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this one shot from a dream I had one night. I filled in the blanks for the rest, as my dream memory isn't the best. I hope you enjoy!

An Ideal New Beginning

I am the guardian of the miraculous, chosen by Marinette. I was given both the cat and the Ladybug miraculous. “Marinette, wouldn’t this give me ultimate power? I don’t need to destroy anything just to get what I want,” I say, as Marinette smiles.

“Don’t worry, I trust you not to do that, Emily. I want you to use them separately,” Marinette says. 

All of a sudden, a purple, shiny butterfly made its way to Emily’s house. 

“Marinette, I’m a little scared. An akuma’s right there!” I panic.

“You’ll be ok. It feeds off of negative emotions. Your fear will bring it closer to you!” Marinette explains and reassures.

“Ok then. I will be fine. Everything will be ok,” I say, taking deep breaths. It successfully turns. I have the cat miraculous, so I can destroy it with cataclysm.

“Plagg, claws out!” I say. I transform to Kitty Noir. 

“Cataclysm,” I shout as I grab the akuma. It quickly turns to ashes. “Another akumatization prevented. Probably overkill, but it works.”

“Nice work, Kitty,” Marinette says.

Another akumatization happens anyway.

“Here, Kitty. Take the earrings as well. You are to use these separately, or give the cat one to someone trustworthy. With the right plan, you don’t even need to use it. I don’t know how experienced you are with the miraculous, so take the snake miraculous as well,” Marinette says, “if you know you might mess up, find a trustworthy partner, and give it to them.” 

“Claws in. Tikki, spots on! Thank you, Marinette, for all your help,” I say. I just turned to Embug. I feel so free, being able to get to places way faster, and the magical costumes are nice, too. 

I spot a villain with a dark grey outfit that looks like they’re from the 80s. “Let me guess, did your heart get broken?” I ask, dodging all her attacks, “it definitely explains the symbol.” I find the akumatized object, but first, I need to find a good snake miraculous holder. I find a trustworthy friend, and I take them to a hidden place.

“Amelia, this is the miraculous of the snake. It gives you the power of second chance,” I instruct, “you will use it for the greater good.”

“Will do, Embug,” Amelia answers.

Amelia carefully opens the box. “Hello there. I am Sass, your kwami. To transform, say Sass, scales slither.”

“Sass, scales slither,” She says as she turns to a snake themed hero, “call me Queen Viper.”

“Ok, when you wind the bracelet back, you have five minutes before you detransform. When you use it again, you will go back to the time you first winded it back. Got it?” I say.

“Got it,” She says as she winds it back. We head out. I get hit, but Queen Viper winded the bracelet back. After a few tries, I found the perfect time to use my special power. 

“Lucky charm!” I shout. I get a crowbar. Using my lucky vision, I find what to do with it. 

“Queen Viper, catch the object that I throw towards you!” I say. I pry open the fist holding the heart shaped card using the crowbar, and I throw the object to her. She breaks it.

“No more intruding for you, little akuma,” I say, “Time to purify!”

I catch the akuma and take away the dark magic. “Bye bye, beautiful butterfly. Miraculous Embug!” I say. Everything is repaired, and the way it’s repaired is so beautiful.

“Queen Viper, it was great having you fight by my side. To detransform, say Sass, scales rest” I say.

“Sass, scales rest,” she says, “it was an honor fighting alongside you, let me know if you need any more help,” Amelia says as she gives the bracelet back to me.

“No problem. I enjoyed it too. Bug out,” I say as I swing with my yoyo. The wind in my hair is so refreshing, I could use a little more Embug time. 

“I go back to Marinette’s balcony and enter her room. “Spots off,” I say.

“Emily, you did it! I knew I could count on you. My mistake the first time was not purifying the akuma. Did you make sure to do that?” Marinette asks.

“Do you mean taking the dark magic out of the akuma? I did that,” I confirm.

“Ok, you’re truly done. There won’t be any big scale akumatizations then,” Marinette smiles.

I hug her. “Thank you for all your support,” I say, “I didn’t think I was cut out to be a good miraculous holder. Thank you very much Tikki and Plagg! I appreciate allowing me to use your powers before transforming.”

“Of course you are, Em. You’re a natural!” Marinette answers.

“No problem, Emily,” Tikki responds.

“No problem, but did you bring cheese? I need to fuel up,” Plagg asks.

“I was prepared. You seemed to love camembert when you were with Adrien, so I’ll give you some,” I say as I give him his favorite cheese.

Marinette feels flattered. She smiles, but then gets lost in thought.  _ Maybe I should give her the Cat Miraculous to let her choose her partner. I was lucky enough to have my crush as my partner, but I want her to be able to cooperate well for an effective battle. She needs to have someone fighting alongside her that she trusts.  _

“How about this, you keep the Ladybug miraculous, but then give the cat miraculous to whoever you trust,” Marinette suggests, “You should have a partner you will get along with or at least know they won’t use it for personal gain. You can also let them know who your civilian self is, if you’d like.”

“Very wise words, Marinette. I’m on it,” I say, “Plagg, I will also ask about who you want, since you will hang out with them,” I say.

“No one asks me who I want, I just get whoever seems kind hearted enough,” Plagg states.

“Well, just because that’s how it’s always done, doesn’t mean it can’t change. I have more time to choose than the guardian before Marinette, so I can make a more accurate choice with both our interests in mind, Plagg,” I explain. 

I give Tikki a regular macaroon to re-energize her. 

“Ready, Tikki?” I ask and I see her nod, “Ok then. Tikki, spots on!” 

“Good luck on the journey to finding a good cat miraculous holder!” Marinette shouts as I exit the balcony.

I find a safe place to hide, so no one else knows my potential hero partner.

“Plagg, I have two options. First one is Hannah, who is really sweet, but also clumsy,” I say, “unless it’s something she’s done a few times. She also loves animals. The second option is Leslie, who is thoughtful, creative, and knows how to fight as a civilian. She loves cats so much. Which one do you choose, Plagg?”

“I choose Leslie. If she’s anything like Adrien, I think her fighting skills could be put to good use,” Plagg answers, “also, her personality wouldn’t clash with mine.”

I smile. She is going to love him. I swing my way down and when I reach the ground, I take the ring off and put it in the small box given to me. I wave over to Leslie. She waves back and runs over. 

“Hello Embug. It’s nice to see you, but is there an akuma around here?” she asks.

“No, we’re safe. We should hide though,” I say as I lead her over to a secluded area, “Leslie, I have an important job for you. You now get to own the cat miraculous. Tell no one about this, unless you know they are a hero as well. When in doubt, ask me. I can let you know who I am, because you deserve to know who you’re working with.”

“This is such an honor. Will do, Embug! I also want to know who you are under the mask,” she responds.

“Alright. Spots off,” I say nervously, “I hope this isn’t a disappointment to you.”

Leslie’s mouth and eyes widen in pleasant shock. She was speechless. Her best friend is Embug. “How did I not know this? You are an amazing hero!” she says. 

Leslie accepts the box given and opens it. Green light surrounds her, and Plagg appears. “Hi Leslie, I’m Plagg. Nice to meet you,” Plagg says.

“You are so cute! What power do you give your holders?” she asks.

“I am the kwami of destruction. If you say cataclysm while transformed, you can destroy anything you touch. If the holder is a teen or younger, they only have one shot per transformation. If they are an adult, they can do it as many times as needed,” Plagg explains.

  
  


“So cool. Sounds like an actual cat,” she laughs and puts on the ring, “thank you for such an honor, Em!” 

“No problem. I know I can count on you. You know what akumas look like, so if you find one, don’t be scared, and you can cataclysm it to ashes,” I instruct, “if it’s already in an object, then go to the villain. If you don’t find me, hold him/her off, or if you can, find the akumatized object and call me immediately. I have the horse miraculous, so I can teleport there quickly if needed. Last time Ladybug failed, it’s because she forgot to purify the akuma. It started multiplying and spreading more.”

“Thank you for the advice,” Leslie smiles.

The new duo transforms together. Embug and Le Noir see a villain and successfully defeat it with an easy fight. 

“Pound it,” we say in unison like the previous Ladybug and Chat Noir. She and I smile as we comfort the victim, then run off to detransform.

“Bye, Leslie. It’s awesome having you as a partner.”

“I agree. Pawsome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Good reviews and constructive criticism are encouraged!


End file.
